Silken feathers
by SailorFragile
Summary: Serenity as the Swan princess, Endymion as the prince. Your favourite Sailor Moon characters in both new and old parings told in a new version of Swan Lake as it has never been told before... But will this version have a happy ending?
1. The summary my way!

Hello everyone!

I just want to say that this will be my first Sailor Moon fanfic so I'll be glad for any pointers, hints or suggestions just try not to flame my butt! I'll start off with an abbreviated summary of the story before you start reading. I hope you enjoy, so please just drop by and tell me what you think!

Long Summary: A remix of Swan Lake like you've never heard it before. Starring Serenity as the fragile Swan Princess and Endymion as the prince.

The prince Endymion is a typical hunter, strong, bold and daring. His passion is for hunting rather than settling down with women which upsets his mother who wishes him to be wed. It is only when Endymion meets Serenity that he finds what he sees as the ultimate prize. To lost in his hunting he doesn't realise that what he feels is love. Can he make Serenity realise his feelings and break her spell in time or will she forever be stuck as a swan and he in his cold hunter's way?


	2. Let the hunt begin

So the story begins….

The prince sat next to the castle window letting the wind play with his ebony locks as his mind raced towards infinity. His midnight blue eyes gazed longingly towards the forest as his thoughts were focused on the argument he had had with his dear mother the queen.

"Endymion you can't push this any further." The old woman snapped. The queen was a very beautiful person and it was evident by her regal walk and tasteful clothes yet age had caught up with her leaving wrinkles under her eyes and the white streaks that wisped beneath her black hair.

"Mother..." Endymion began knowing where this was going to lead to. He sighed while he absently ran a hand through his black locks. "You know that I haven't found anyone who I feel fit for me. All of the girls are so...dainty for me." He added. He Endymion whom adored hunting and didn't seem to mid getting a little dirty at all didn't like the idea of a fragile little wife scurrying around after him afraid to get her shoes wet.

"But dear. You have to think about your kingdom. I'm not growing any younger and the kingdom would be so happy if you produced an heir so that we needn't worry about the future." The Queen retorted while glaring at the young and defiant prince in front of her.

'He reminds me too much of his father. He would have loved to see him now." She thought.

"It's what your father would have wanted." She added calmly knowing that she hit a nerve.

Endymion himself winced at the mention of his father.

"How would you know what he would have wanted!" He snapped back angrily as his face started reddening from anger.

"Because I was married to him much longer than you were ever alive Endy." She remarked cleverly.

"Endy, I know your upset but this is vital so that is why I have decided to organise a ball in your honour to give you the opportunity to choose your own bride." She huffed smiling at herself for being so clever.

Endymion who was now at lack of words simply turned around and stormed out of the room running into the library and settling himself next to a window to calm down.

And there he was hours later still sitting there contemplating the thought of marriage. He shuddered at the thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder that forced him to snap back into reality.

"Andy." He said as he recognised the familiar face. Andrew had been his best friend since he was five. They were both very different in personality and looks. Andy had blondish kind of hair and he was more easy going than Endymion. Also he was a real womanizer and never minded being accompanied by a woman. But both him and Endymion loved their hunting.

"Marriage again, huh?" He asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down. The chair matched everything else in the whole room as it was in the royal colours blue and silver.

Endymion just sighed in response.

"I know something that'll take your mind off things." Andrew chimed looking down at the still gloomy companion.

"Some of the guards have spotted swans at the Enchanted Lake. Why don't we go try our luck?" He almost sang as he playfully punched Endy's arm.

"Now your talking." Endy perked as he immediately felt better at the thought of hunting. And swans were actually very rare trophies. He hopped out from his seat and the two men went to prepare for their hunt.

AN: So??? What do you think? Please review! Also anybody who guesses who either Rothbart or Odile are from Sailor Moon gets a part as a prince or princess in the upcoming ball in this fic! So please review so that I can make this fic better!


	3. Mine

AN: I'd like to thank everyone for their great reviews! That's why I've decided to update this as soon as possible. First I'd like to give some personal thanks to some of my reviewers before continuing with my story. Oh and for people who are guessing who Odile and Rothbart are please guess some more as it is really not your normal crime people! Enjoy!

Thank you Varels Crow for adding this story to your favourites! I hope that you will like the rest of the story!

Of course, Shi-no-Tenshi I'll include those quotes! Even though I have never seen the movie I'll be delighted to use those quotes as they suit my story line excellently.

And of course thank you to Zoey89, O.O., x Such Great Heights x and Thomas for reviewing!

And now on with the show...

Endymion and Andrew set out towards the forest letting the setting sun lead the way in the dark forest. It didn't take long to find the a path that would lead them to the lake where it was said that the swans nested in and so the two friends merely walked enjoying the comfortable silence between them. The large green forest becoming denser the further into the forest they came until they finally reached the lake. The lake immediately put the two hunters in awe. The lake was definitely not called enchanted for nothing. The water reflected the setting sun perfectly mixing it with a radiant colour of blue that sparkled like the sun. Rocks covered with moss where surrounding the lake and small mushrooms in the most odd colours grew there giving it an impression that perhaps goblins or trolls lived there. Endymion signalled to Andrew to crouch behind a particular big rock as the sky is suddenly filled by a flurry of white, silken feathers.

Swans... Endymion thought getting his arrows out. And down flew the most peculiar swans that he had ever seen. Shining almost glowing white as the moon they settled on the lake which reflected their beauty perfectly. But the swan that really did catch the young prince's breath was the evident leader swan with its head shining with almost gold and silver feathers imbedded with the white ones. And all of the feathers looked so soft that he almost wanted to reach out and touch them.

Focus. Endymion thought as he gently placed an arrow on his bough. Silently he crept out from his hiding spot until he was face to face with the swan he now so desperately wanted to have. A marvellous trophy. And surprisingly the swan stayed watching him with aroow in his hand pointing at her. Seeing the swan not moving Enymion hesitates pondering why it isn't flying away. But a moment was all that was needed as the sun finally decided to set leaving the lake now illuminated by the glowing moon. And just as he thought the lake couldn't be more enchanted feathers, gold and silver started flurrying around encircling the swans so that when the feathers disappeared five young girls were now standing in front of him and Andrew who had finally decided to come out of his hiding place too.

The young girls were all very different but yet all an image of beauty in their own way. There was a girl who seemed as thought she were made out of ice with her short cropped blue hair and her blue eyes almost piercing anyone with their gaze she had the simplest gown on reflecting a blue-ish tint on the fabric as the moon shone on it. Next to her was a girl looking as fiery as a person could be. Her long raven hair flying all over the place and her violet eyes looked over the two men as she straightened out her red tinted dress. Next to her was a more down to earth girl with her down to the shoulder long brown hair and green eyes. To top it all of her dress was of course tinted green. One of the last girls behind their leader was a sunny girl which was clearly evident by her orange dress. Her long flowing blond hair and blue eyes seemed to top off her brightness. But what completely struck Endymion was the beauty of the girl in front of him. The swan that he intended to kill. Her hair was twisted in the most unique style, almost like two meatballs on top of her head with the rest of her hair falling down from her scalp. It glowed an unearthly silver which suited well with her ice blue eyes. Her dress was simple and white resembling that of a swan and on her head she had a simple tiara made up of silver feathers and a golden swan in the middle.

"Please, don't shoot." She pointed to the arrow Enymion was still aiming at her. Endymion scuffled a little before he managed to give everything to Andrew whom he decided would fit as a carrier donkey right now.

"Who are you?" He asked his gaze still transfixed with the beauty before him.

"My name is Serenity." She started a little taking aback by his straight forwardness. "These are my ladies in waiting Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina." She continued pointing to each one in turn. "And who may I ask are you?" She asks the man in front of him eying him with suspicions rising. "My name is Endymion." He chuckled truly amused that she didn't know who she was talking to. But he guessed by the way the woman in front of him acted that she probably was royalty too. Within the next hour they had slowly loosened up getting used to each other and answering the formal questions that you would normally do when first meeting someone. It wasn't until after a long silence once again haunted them that Endymion finally asked the question that had been haunting his mind during the whole encounter. "My lady, please would you care to tell me why you and your friends are swans?" He asked pointing towards the others. "Yes, I've been dying to know as well." Andrew grinned delighted over being together with all these women. He was thoroughly enjoying it. "Humans by night, swans by day forever shall thy stay this way." She recited as if memorising an ancient poem. "Me and my friends were have all been cast with this spell by a wicked magician. He and his daughter whom have never tolerated us cast this spell upon as to make sure that we suffered for the rest of our lives never letting anybody rest their eyes upon us." Serenity continues sadly as she remembers when the curse was laid upon her. She felt so guilty for her friends having to suffer the same fate as her too. "The only way to break the spell is to find true love and that thy true love forever stays faithful." She completes looking down at her folded hands as she doesn't want anybody to see the tears that are threatening to brim over. "I could love you." Endymion says rather sharply gazing upon her. Yet as he says those words it isn't because he senses that he has feeling for her. Rather the only thing that is in his mind is what a trophy she would be inside his palace. Yes, a true trophy for a wife. In Endymion´s mind love wasn't about to help the cursed Swan Princess Serenity. No there was only one word that was running through Endymion's mind and that was...

Mine.

AN: So what do you think? I'd love some pointers and there is still opportunity to guess who either Rothbart or Odile are in this story! Remember to expect the unexpected! Thank you for reading!


	4. I bid thee farewell

An: I again want to thank you for those reviews that make my life so happy! Yes I know I'm a pathetic little creature who lives on reviews but they give me such joy! I dedicate my story to all of you loyal reviewers! Please keep 'em coming!

And now on with the show...

Endymion spent the whole night getting to know the fragile little swan princess as he liked to call her. He hung on to her every word and occasionally would pause to ask a new question. Yet at the same time he was contemplating how to persuade her to come with him to his palace. He had learned that she and her four ladies in waiting had been cast that spell since they were very young. An crazy wizard with his young daughter were said to have had an argument with the princesses mother thus resulting in the wizard casting the spell on her. It wasn't until he saw the moon slowly setting at the lakes surface that he realised what time it was.

"Andrew." He called out to his friend who was busily talking to the other four girls. "I think we have got to go." He continued as he proceeded to rise from the stone he was sitting on.

"Can't we stay a little while longer?" Andrew moaned as he clearly didn't want to leave yet.

"Will I see you again?" The shy princess asked Endymion.

"Tomorrow if everything goes well." He smiled a little plan already forming in his head. If all worked he would also break the blasted curse as well allowing her to be noticeable 24/7 which would suit Endymion just fine. "Until t may I please know your name?" He asked suddenly as it dawned upon him that he didn't know it.

"Serenity." She whispered with the same hear that seemed to surround her where ever she went. "You'd better leave before HE comes here." She said while trying to usher them away. "The Wizard?" Endymion asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes." She mustered while pushing Andrew away from her court.

"Please. Can I say you tomorrow. When the sun sets?" Endymion added while turning to the path. The princess could only nod in response as the suns first rays had hit the surface of the magical lake making everything surrounding it slightly orange and yellow. She was once again a swan ad proceeded to spread out her wings a to fly away. Away from the cursed lake that had been her home for too long. Maybe that prince was just what she needed to break her curse. Maybe he was her true love whose first kiss would break the spell...

#¤&/()+?\´!"#¤&/()+?\´!"#¤&/()+?\´!"#¤&/()+?\´!"#¤&/()+?\´

The next day Endymion spent it all giddy. He spent his breakfast drumming on the large marble table and spent his studying hours gazing at the sun through his window every two minutes. He had a great idea that had started in his mind yesterday to ensure that the swan ladies would be able to come here while finding a way to cure them. He smiled to himself while his tutor read through his mathematics and the day proceeded like this. Although it was when the sun finally set that Endy rushed out of the castle towards the stables. Tonight he would see his princess and not only that but get her to be his at the same time.

"Kunzite, Malachite, Zoicite, Jadeite! Get your stuff packed, we're going on a little trip." Endymion smirked to his generals as albeit confusion arose a little to what he was planning. He decided not to really tell them until the horses were saddled about the swan princess and her friends but instead tease them a little as he always loved to. He smirked to himself as he continued to drill them unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from behind the velvet red curtains in the castle.

Young love, the queen smiled to herself as she proceeded to turn back to her books. Her eyes though were deceiving her as the joy was clearly reflected amongst her eyes clearly showing that she was not reading at all.

AN: Thanks again for reviewing! A usual I'm payin alittle tribure to you who actually wrote me a review! If you tohers would review you could also get your name here! Plus since nobody has still guessed who the villains are I'm giving you this last chance to guess to get your own character in my story! Who are Rothbart and Odile??? (Think hard!) And now the credits!!!!

Supersaiyanx and Kymie29 : Thanks for your reviews. Please tell me if there is anything you'd especially like in my story!

Zoey89: I'll tell you right now if you didn't guess it. Senshi x Shittenou all the way!!!

Shi-no-Tenshi : Girls are gonna have their guys! Plus keep on guessing. Your reviews are always a pleasure to read! Oh and the outers are going to be here too and I'm not telling their pairings though.

xSuch Great Hightsx : I don't know what it is but you reviews make me laugh and are full with joy! Keep em' coming and I'll tell you the whole Swan Lake sotry in full some time!

If I forgot someone who reveiewed just please review me again and I'll double check for yours next time! Til' then I bid thee farewell for I must start on my English essay before I fail the subject!

Just joking!!!! I'll try and update as quick as I can! Please r&r!

SailorFragile


End file.
